Imaging devices, such as printers, generally include a print path where printing operations are performed. For example, a print path may be a space through the imaging device in which media passes to different areas of the printer to perform an imaging operation. For another example, a printer may take paper from a paper tray, move it to the print zone to print ink onto the paper, and then move the paper to an output stack. For yet another example, a three-dimensional (3D) printer may lower a first layer of material as a second layer of material is printed on top of the first layer. In this manner, an ejection system and/or media may be moved to place print fluid in locations on a plane.